A PokéTuber Adventure
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: Multiple PokéTubers, that have pretty a normal life, suddenly get sent to the Pokémon world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is new story about some Pokemon YouTubers you may know! You probably know them as TheJWittz, RanaeCollects, Tamashii Hiroka, Marilland, Sephazon, Munching Orange, NateWantsToBattle, dookieshed and more of them if you want!**

Josh parked in the driveway and grabbed the groceries, he just finished shopping for his girlfriend, Ranae. He was an average height with brown hair and glasses. He had a little bit of hair on his chin, but kept it shaved.

He was greeted by Ranae with a peck on the cheek and gave her the groceries.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome," He said with a grin, "I'm going to be making a video today, okay?"

"Okay" She said and walked away.

Josh walked to his room and turned on his computer to check what he was planning to make.

"Sephazon wants me on a Elite Four video." He said to himself and went on Skype. He saw that Sephazon was on and sent him a chat request.

In a few seconds he responded and let him join the chat.

"Hello everybody and welcome back to another episode of 'The Elite Four' a series on my channel in which I discuss all kind of Pokemon news and topics with experts and fans of the series," He said through the screen, "Today is a little different because I have _eight _guest with me,"

Josh was confused by this, it's litterally titled 'The Elite Four', and now their will be nine people in the chat.

"Today we have, TheJWittz," Sephazon said.

"Hey everybody."

"Tamashii Hiroka,"

"Pikachu." Tamashii did her Pikachu impression.

"Marilland,"

"Hey."

"MunchingOrange,"

"What's up everybody?"

"NateWantsToBattle,"

"Hey guys, NateWantsToBattle here."

"Dookieshed,"

"..."

"Dookieshed?"

"...I don't have a usual intro..."

Everyone started cracking up at that.

"Okay! Let's start this episode off-"

"Wait, who's the last person?" Josh asked.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was Ranae.

"Oh right, everyone please welcome, for the second time, RanaeCollects!"

This suprised him, she usually does "unboxing's". He smiled and scooted over to let her sit down.

"Hey everyone!" She said brightly.

"Okay, so this episode we're going to talk about the fan games like MMO's and hacks, which some of you may know a lot about,"

"Tamashii knows the most about hacks in this group," Eriel(MunchingOrange) admitted.

"Yeah that's true," They all said simultaneously.

"So let's start off with MMO's. Nate and Dookie are currently playing one,"

"Yeah, PokeMMO" Nate said.

"Poke-moo-moo!" Hunter shouted one of their signiture mispronunciations.

"Right, Ducky,"

"Right, so what do you all think of these?"

"I think they seem pretty fun." Eriel said.

"Yeah," Marilland said.

"They seem interesting." Tamashii said.

"I've seen a few of them, they're not all the good but they're pretty cool," Josh said.

"Yeah," His girlfriend agreed.

"They're awesome and you should a play because they're awesome!" Hunter said.

"They're not all that fun, like Pokemon Generations, it doesn't have much to do yet so that brings the fun out of it," Nate said.

"Yeah, they're mostly great, but not to much," Marriland said.

There was a short silent but then Sephazon said,

"Alright, a lot of similar answers. Now let's move on to the next question,"

**Timeskip**

After an hour of questions, everyone felt very tired for some reason. Even Nate, who can't go to sleep until 1AM to 3AM. They couldn't wait to rest.

**Dream World**

In a dark red and purple space Nate popped into existense and everyone else along with him. They flew around and didn't question anything, not a thing.

But a screen that came out of no where caught their attention from flying, all except Hunter. On it was Lysandre and the Team Flare scientist. Now it's got everyones attention.

It seemed as though Lysandre could see them, and he confirmed it by saying,

"Hello, trainers, I see that you are having a lovely dream,"

They couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing, Lysandre couldn't possibly be talking to them, right? It was just a dream, yeah, they were going to wake up soon.

"In case you're wandering, I'm not a figment of your imagination. I and the rest of the Pokémon world are very real,"

They couldn't believe it, this has got to be a dream!

Josh tried to talk but no one could hear him. Then he remembered what Pikachu did when he tried to get Ash to understand him, make gestures.

He started waving his arms to get everyones attention, and then shut his eyelids. They understood and started to follow Josh.

"You cannot escape my presence that easily, ready the Electrode," Lysandre said and looked at Hunter, "Make sure to hit him,"

All of the sudden Electrode dropped down from above and rolled towards Dookie.

**Real World**

"Hunter!" Nate shouted, scared for his friends life. He just remembered that he fell asleep in his studio. He stepped out of his chair and immedietly noticed that a different computer was infront of him, when he spun around he realized that his PokéMonday wall wasn't their, it was just a regular boring wall.

"Where's all my stuff? I paid a lot of money for those!"

He ran downstairs and ran to his phone that was charging over night. He quickly dialed Hunters phone number and started ringing.

"Come on, pick up," He begged and he was answered with a voicemail a second later.

He ran outside to his car but he stopped when he noticed that he was in a different town, it was snowing, not like Florida at all.

He noticed a red building with a Pokéball on it, and a building with two Pokéball statues in front of it.

"Th-This can't b-be what I-I think it is," Nate said before he saw something, gasped, then fainted.

**And that ends off chapter one! Tell me what you think of it, it seems to me as though it needs something.**

**And by the way, sorry I haven't written at all for maybe...Two months? Maybe three? I just have been working to get a game.(*cough*Link between worlds*cough*)**

**Anyway. I hope to see you, next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**0Hello, and welcome to A PokéTuber Aventure! So far this story has gotten fourty-two views.**

**Now, let's see what's happened so far. The PokéTubers were being reviewed and went to sleep a few hours later, they shared a strange dream with Lysandre firing the Ultimate Weapon at Hunter. What will happen now?**

**Let's find out!**

**Anistar City**

Tamashii had just woken up, oblivious to where she was, not being very "awake" in the mornings.

She did whar she usually did. Ate, brushed her teeth, etc.

But she soon noticed that she was not in her house, she looked around to see what she was doing here. She found that there wasn't much in the house she had woken up in. A TV, bed table with chairs, weird hologram thing, a bathr-she went back to the hologram and pressed what looked like the on button.

It came to life with a light coming from the top. It formed into the shape of a woman with glasses and paper in her hands.

"It seems we have a very busy day for a few sity in Kalos where the mysterious 'Team Flare' have striked for unknown reasons,"

Team Flare!?

But that's impossible, they were just in a video game! There's no way that Team Flare could exist, they're just coded in Pokémon X and Y-

She doubted until she heard something at the window, it then repeated itself.

"Spear-row,"

Tamashii turned around to see a bird with angry eyes with red and black feathers. It was a Spearow. An actual Spearow.

"I must be losing my mind," She walked closer to the window and when the Spearow saw her it flew away right after using Growl in her direction, "This can't be possible,"

"She went outside and walked around. She saw a Pokémon Center, then she walked down to the water and saw the Anistar Sundial.

"This is definitely the Pokémon world," She said to herself, trying to exept it but failed to exept it, "It just isn't possible, even if I want it to be."

**Lumiose City, Hotel Richissime**

Josh and Ranae had already exepted there situation and were in the lobby.

"Hello, sir, do you know what we're doing he-" Josh was saying but was cut off by the man.

"Sir, we hope you enjoyed your stay here at Hotel Richissime, but please pay the bill," The manager said holding out a piece of paper that was supposedly the bill.

Josh took it and fainted at the sight of it, luckily Ranae was there to pluck it out of his hand and see how much it cost,

"10,000!?"

"Yes, we are very sorry for such large bills but we need much money to pay the employees,"

Ranae had nervous sweat across her forehead trying to come up with a solution. And then she thought of one, _"We can just win Pokémon battles!"_

She asked for a moment and grabbed Josh's limp body pulling it over to a columns, then gave him a small slap to wake him up, "Josh, wake up,"

Josh rubbed his cheek and said, "I am,"

"Good, now listen, I know how to pay that bill," Josh listened closer, "We just need to win some Pokémon battles,"

Josh thought about it and figured out one thing, "But we don't have any Pokémon,"

"Oh," is all Ranae said, how did she not realize that?

"But, if we're in the Pokémon world, then the money we have with us might have changed into 'Poké',"

Josh checked his pockets and was correct, their money was turned into the Pokémon Worlds money. And they had a lot of it because of the worth of money in their current world.

They went to the counter and paid for the room. Then went outside and saw the beautiful Lumiose City.

"Let's see if we can find Proffesor Sycamore," Ranae said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"So we can get some Pokémon," Ranae said, "Then we can go on a journey,"

Josh thought about it, his very own Pokémon journey? Not just in a game, but the real thing? It could be what he's always wanted! He could really experience it for himself, not just follow a story line of a game!

"Okay," Josh said, "But we'll have to stay careful, this isn't just a game,"

Ranae nodded and they started searching for the Proffesor of the Kalos Region.

**Somewhere unknown**

"How wrong you are Josh, for this is a game, a game for me," A person in a big chair said watching monitors infront of his desk, "Grunt, fetch my things,"

The grunt soluted, "Yes sir," He waved to his Pokémon and, "Come on Scooter,"

The man in the chair looked back at the monitors and thought of his plan.

"When the rest of them are awake, I shall initiate phase one," He said and began to chuckle to himself, it then became very loud.

**So that's the end of chapter two! If you can guess who the villian and the grunt are, then...you get a cookie? Yeah, let's go with that. So anyway, see everyone next time!**


End file.
